Lavender Lillies
by lyssanoelle
Summary: "I want you, Lily, with red hair and a favorite color of lavender."  oneshot James/Lily.


**A/N: This is what happens during Literature, and Choir, when my director isn't working with the sopranos. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters.**

"Tell me about yourself, Evans."

Looking over at James Potter, Lily couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The head boy and girl were sitting together under a rather large tree near the black lake. The day was beautiful, and many students were enjoying the Saturday afternoon. Lily and James were doing work for Headmaster Dumbledore though, one of the many duties the two shared.

"Potter, you know everything already. What more do you want?" Lily asked, placing her quill and parchment down.

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking at her, taking in her long, fiery red hair, and bright emerald eyes. "What do you have to say?"

"Everything I could possibly say, you've already heard." She countered back, looking back down at her work, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Like what?"

"Well. . ." Lily started, not quite sure what the boy wanted to hear. "My name is Lily Evans. I'm a seventh year, muggle-born. Most of the teachers love me, and my grades are good." She finished, looking back him, and raised her sculpted eyebrow once again, as if to ask if he could possibly want more.

"Evans," James said bluntly, "that tells me absolutely nothing." And as if to mock the girl, he raised an eyebrow in turn.

"What else could you possibly want to know?"

"Lots of things. What's your favorite color? What is your family like? Do you have any siblings? What's your favorite thing to eat for breakfast? How do you make yourself happy when you're feeling down?" The questions came at her like drills, and when she would draw a breath to answer one, another one would emerge from his mouth.

"Woah, Potter. Slow down a bit." She protested, blinking her large eyes rapidly. "Do I really have to answer all of them?"

"Yes." He insisted, starring her down with his own deep, hazel eyes.

Sighing in frustration, thinking how stupid this was, Lily began. "My favorite color is lavender. My parents are both proud of me, even though they don't have the slightest idea what I do here, nor do they understand my life anymore. I have one sister, but we're no longer on speaking terms. My favorite thing to eat for breakfast is Lucky Charms, even though they don't have them here-" Before she could complete the final answer, James interrupted her, giving an incredulous look.

"What on earth are Lucky Charms, and why are you eating them for breakfast?" He asked, his face now written with concern.

Lily couldn't help but burst out in giggles, before explaining to him, "It's just a cereal, Potter. A lot of muggle children eat it. It has plain cereal and marshmallows. And there's a leprechaun on the box."

"They put a leprechaun on a muggle children's cereal box?" His eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

"It's not a real one. Just a drawing. Doesn't even look like a real leprechaun." She tried to assure him, but he just shook his head more.

"You eat marshmallows for breakfast?"

"I eat marshmallow with breakfast." Lily stated simply.

"Muggles are weird…"

This remark earned him a punch in the arm.

"Sorry… sorry!" He protested, as she gave him one of her looks. "Hey," he started, trying to change the subject before she punched him again, "you didn't answer all the questions."

"That's not my fault. You interrupted me." She countered back, the look still on her face.

"Fine. Finish, then. How do you make yourself happy when you're sad?"

Lily didn't answer for quite some time. She had no answer, to be honest. When she was young, before finding out that she was a witch, she would go to her sister and Petunia would make her feel better. After she found out what she could do and her sister abandoned her, she would go to Severus, her then best friend, and somehow, he would make everything better. But she hadn't had a right conversation with him in almost two years, ever since he called her that awful thing.

"I don't know, Potter. If I'm sad, I just think of happier thoughts. I remind myself that nothing is forever, and things will get better."

The two were silent for quite some time, both looking out into space, until Lily chirped up, "What about you, Potter? Same questions."

James thought for a moment before answering.

"My favorite color is black. Right now, it's just Dad, Sirius, and me. Mum passed away over holiday. Sirius is my only brother, or at least he's close enough to be. I like bacon and eggs, and when I'm sad, I find the marauders or play quidditch."

"Your favorite color is black?" Lily couldn't help but blurt it out, and immediately felt bad, justifying her outburst. "I only meant that black is such a dreary color, don't you think?"

James shrugged, watching Lily's questioning eyes. "It just seems to reflect how I've been thinking and feeling lately."

"Well, maybe you need some color to brighten your life." She suggested.

"Maybe." With a shrug, that was the only response she received.

"If you could choose any color to brighten your life with, what would it be?" Lily couldn't help but wonder, as her eyes searched his.

"Red and lavender." He answered simply, taking no time to think or ponder.

"Red and lavender? Potter, those colors look awful together…" Lily's voice trailed off, before she understood. "James, what are you trying to say?"

"That I want you, Lily, with red hair, and a favorite color of lavender to brighten my dreary life." His voice was serious, as their emerald and hazel eyes met.

And Lily couldn't help herself. All term James had been trying to convince her that he had changed, and today, she felt as though she finally believed him. Leaning over, and she decided to do something very un-Lily-ish, and was almost surprised with herself. She planted a small, and gentle kiss on his lips before withdrawing, her cheeks furiously red, but a smile on her face nonetheless.

Almost immediately after, wolf-whistles were heard behind the two, and she turned around, seeing none other than Sirius Black emerge from behind a nearby tree.

"Shove off, Black." She shouted out, before turning back to James and whispering, "That line was pretty tacky." Giving him a second kiss, on the cheek this time, she gathered her things and stood up. "Meet me in the common room tonight?" She asked, and didn't wait for an answer before walking away.

A stupid grin remained on James' face, watching her leave as Sirius came up from behind, smacking him on the back.

**Loved it? Hated it? Reviews please.**


End file.
